tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace Attempts a Rescue
Log Title: Ace Attempts a Rescue Characters: Ace, Alley Vipers, Baroness, Major Bludd, Rock'n Roll, Scarlett, Techno-Viper 88, Temera, Vipers, Wisp Location: Colombia Year: 2008 TP: Cobra Drone TP Category:Logs As logged by Ace - Monday, November 24, 2008, 9:57 PM ---- GI Joe Follow up Wed Nov 19 By Greenshirt (OOC Scarlett) ----- A Greenshirt comes on, to follow up on Wraith's report. We found, buried in the Radio chatter, a low powered message. It sounds like Temera, but we cannot be sure. The message was garbled, but the best we can decipher is that it was: "Scarlett Down. Exfiltration...." There was one more, maybe two more, words, but they were so garbled we have been unable to figure out what she means. No further Communications have been detected, but we are looking through the Comm Records. If we find anything else, we will let you know. ---- Joe Col. Ace says, "Joes, I haven't gotten any more signals from Scarlett or Temera, but I'm confident that they've been captured, not killed." Joe lil Wisp says, "Acknowledged. Orders?" Joe Col. Ace says, "I might have to go in to get them myself." Joe lil Wisp says, "Need any air support for it? I could probably get something down there quickly..." Joe Col. Ace says, "Definitely, along with any volunteers who'd like to help. Joe lil Wisp says, "Acknowledged. Warming up a nice ground assault plane now." Joe Col. Ace says, "Good. Let me know when you arrive. Moving in for visual inspection of the base." Joe lil Wisp says, "acknowledged" Colombia Colombia (officially the Republic of Colombia) is a country located in the northwestern region of South America. Colombia is bordered to the east by Venezuela and Brazil; to the south by Ecuador and Peru; to the North by the Atlantic Ocean, through the Caribbean Sea; and to the west by Panama and the Pacific Ocean. Colombia is the only country in South America that borders both the Atlantic Ocean and the Pacific Ocean. Colombia currently suffers from a low-intensity conflict involving rebel guerrilla groups, paramilitary militias, drug trafficking and corruption. The conflict originated around 1964-1966, when the FARC and the ELN were founded and began their guerrilla insurgency campaigns against successive Colombian government administrations. However, since the election of President Álvaro Uribe, the security situation has improved. ;Contents: * Ace * San Antonio del Tequendama A-10 Warthog II #1660 has arrived. Ace signals Wisp and directs her to a secure area to land. ;Ace ACE would rather fly than do anything else. During high school he worked after school and weekends to pay for flying lessons. He spent one year flying pipelines in Alaska and two years stunt flying for movies. He enlisted USAF at age 22. Duty most previous to G.I. Joe assignment: senior instructor USAF Fighter Weapons Squadron "The Aggressors" (pilot combat training school). Qualified Expert: F-5E, F-15, F-16, XP-14/F. Ace has one major character flaw: cutthroat poker. A predilection for gambling would ordinarily disqualify an applicant for the G.I. Joe team, but in Armbruster's case you can hardly call it gambling. He NEVER LOSES. That's why they call him Ace! Ace is dressed in a pixilated camouflage pattern in a subdued mix of tan, blue and two shades of green. He wears no ID or indication he is a US citizen, much less an Air Force colonel. Jungle infiltration military gear is strapped soundlessly to his body, as well as several small-arms weapons. ---- A-10 Warthog II #1660 flies down to the directed area landing quickly and efficiently before its little pilot pops out Ace moves up to greet Wisp, saluting her and then offering his hand. Wisp smiles, returning the salute and taking the hand. "Good to see you again, so what's the plan?" Ace says, “Well, since resources are limited, we're going to have to take a bit of a gamble." Wisp nods just a little and pats the big ugly. "Well, that's what I brought the bruiser for instead of bringing the little fighter." Ace nods. "I'm trying to decide if I want to HALO in, or just hitch a ride on the A-10 and leap off when we're over the office complex." Wisp nods just a little and smiles. "Whichever you want to do, sir. I'll of course be trying to keep the others busy by bombing the other buildings and areas." Ace says, “OK. Did you bring any volunteers?" Ace and Wisp are hidden in the jungle on a camouflaged landing strip. Wisp just arrived in an A-10, presumably with RnR in tow. Rock'n Roll sits in the back of the jet waiting for Wisp to pop the top and let him out. Ace raises his eyebrows at Wisp. "Anyone? Or is it just you and me?" Wisp smiles and gestures back to the Jet, popping the top quickly. "Got one volunteer, actually." Rock'n Roll waves at Ace and climbs down, flashing Wisp a smile as he does so. "Guess I'm yer sap, Ace." Wisp snickers just a little bit. Ace grins. "Ah. A pongo amongst pigeons. Good to have ya, Rock!" He holds out his hand. Rock'n Roll clasps Ace's hand and pumps his arm enthusiastically. "Glad to be here, but gladder to have my feet back on the ground!" Ace's grin widens. "Well, don't get too comfortable -- we're going back up soon. You prefer a HALO drop or skipping in on this mud-mover?" Wisp smiles and listens quietly, settling back against the jet. "I'm on the ground, I prefer to stay here," Rock smiles. "No offense to the lady," he adds, tipping his hat to Wisp. Ace says, “Well, we're going to have to fly in -- no matter how big your guns are the two of us will never get over all of the cleared ground around the base. If I were Snake-Eyes, I could sneak in under cover of night, but that didn't work for Scarlett, and we don't have time for plan B." Wisp smiles just a little bit and shrugs. "Well, if sneaking in under cover doesn't work, distracting them might, but..." She cocks her head slightly. "That’s just my opinion, as said distraction." Rock'n Roll raises a blond eyebrow. "So what exactly /is/ the plan? I was kinda a last-minute addition to this parade." Ace frowns. "No distraction in the world is going to let two of us just walk in on foot through waves of Cobra guards. I still say we need to bypass the perimeter guard, fly in low, dodge AA, you throttle back, and we'll punch out right over the cluster of admin buildings. That's where they were holding Mara, and it's a safe bet we'll find Scarlett and Temera in the same area." Wisp nods a little bit at that, considering it. "Right..." Ace looks at Rock. "You in?" Rock'n Roll nods. "Okay. Let's do it, then." Ace grins. "Great!" Wisp smiles and nods a little. "Well then, shall we go?" Rock'n Roll jerks a thumb at the A-10. "Back in the plane, eh?" Ace nods. "Right away. I'll get Rock a zoom bag, and instruct him on bailout procedure in-flight. Let's go." A-10 Warthog II #1660> Rock'n Roll has arrived. A-10 Warthog II #1660 Contents: * Rock'n Roll Wisp takes control of A-10 Warthog II #1660. She handles the controls expertly. Smiling, she says, "Hold on... Heading in low to avoid AA." Santa Morena This long valley in the Andes Mountains, in the southern region of the Eastern Cordillera, was once host to a small farming community and the home of various drug cartels. However, it would appear that someone has recently moved in and leveled a very large portion of rainforest, sculpting the regin for their own purpose. Endless spans of rainforest have been torn away, leaving a very rocky region in its place, with steep slopes and scorched undergrowth. Many portions of this region have been flattened and leveled, providing an adequate region for a military base. A thick wall has been constructed all around the main buildings, allowing sentries to walk between the stretches of razorwire, with the outer perimeters constantly patrolled by agile HISS tanks. Formations of troops march through the streets and paths of the base, both paved and unpaved. In the very center of these buildings, flying from a tall pole, is a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. On the northern end is a fully functioning airstrip, clearly designed to facilitate large aircraft as well as fighter jets. Along the eastern edge of the base runs the Magdalena river, with a complete dock constructed to facilitate seafaring vehicles. ;Contents: * A-10 Warthog II #1660 Rock'n Roll straps in and puts on a helmet. Ace sets up Rock-N-Roll to bail out as the A-10 passes over the administrative complex, giving him a cursory explanation how to do it, and leaving out how painful it will be. Rock'n Roll listens intently and nods to Ace. "Thanks, Cap'n." Ace grins at Rock'n Roll. "She's the captain of this mud-mover. I'm just the colonel." He straps himself in, and checks his ammunition. Wisp keeps moving towards the main base, trying to keep at the treetops and whatnot on the way into the enemy base. Cobra Base - Main Road A paved road leads through the wall and into the Cobra facility, the fortified gate guarded by a pair of HISS tanks and two machinegun nests. Blue-armored Vipers on sentry are constantly marching between guard posts atop the razorwire-lined walls, while HISS tanks patrol the perimeter beyond. Many buildings have been constructed here, serving as mess halls, barracks, command stations, even a small supply exchange. Various roadways run across the base, both paved and unpaved. Cobra has even taken the liberty of constructing a parade deck for official ceremonies. The northern area of the base has been dedicated to the expansive airfield, while the southern area services all manner of vehicles. A river flows along the eastern side of the base, with a portion of the wall left open for a functioning river port. ;Contents: * A-10 Warthog II #1660 * Incinerator Squad Wisp keeps the plane low to the ground, pushing it down the main road, looking around. "I'll wait to wake them up until they notice me, otherwise do it after dropping you both off." Preparing to bail, Ace nods quickly, focused and quiet now. Rock'n Roll follows Ace's lead. Outside, A-10 Rattler #755> Baroness pilots her Rattler into the air as quickly as she can, turning the Rattler towards where she was informed the intruder was. Rock'n Roll says, "I think they're awake, Wisp." Ace nods. "Better start the distraction and evasive maneuvers He glances at RnR. "This could get a bit dicey," he grins. Wisp nods a little bit. "Yes, sir!" She pulls up a bit, switching on all the weapons and starting to pick bomb targets and watch for fighters. Rock'n Roll's eyes grow wide. "No kiddin'." Outside, Other Cobra Jets are scrambling for the Sky as well. They move to a Combat Air Patrol, leaving the one intruding plane for the Baroness, for now. Outside, A-10 Warthog II #1660 pulls around for the first incoming fighter ready to fight. "Let’s play..." Ace looks at Rock'n. "This is the fun part!" he enthuses. Outside, A-10 Rattler #755> Baroness smiles as the lesser version of her own plane turns to engage, "You vant to dance, eh?" She locks her weapons onto Wisp's A-10, and fires a Missile. Rock'n Roll grips the arms of his seat tightly. "If you say so, Ace..." Outside, A-10 Rattler #755 targets A-10 Warthog II #1660 with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." The A-10 Rattler #755 strikes A-10 Warthog II #1660 with Missile. << Ace holds on as the A-10 bucks and flames, yelling, "THAT didn't sound good!" He checks fire control, and does what he can to help. Wisp uhohs softly. "Look out folks, the ride is gonna get bumpy. Just got our first catch of the day..." She starts sighting in for the enemy jet, holding the stick /hard/ as her own is rocked by the missile, adjusting the stick and levers and watching the fire control as well. "Returning fire..." Outside, A-10 Warthog II #1660 targets A-10 Rattler #755 with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." The A-10 Warthog II #1660 strikes A-10 Rattler #755 with Gatling-Cannon . << Rock'n Roll grits his teeth. "Just when is it that we can bail out?" Ace says winningly, "We need to get closer. If we bail out now we'll be surrounded before we get close enough to spring Scarlett and Temera." Outside, A-10 Rattler #755> Baroness bounces as Gatling Fire stitches along the Rattler's wing. She smirks, and passes Underneath the A-10, as her Rattler streaks under the A-10; the turret lets loose a stream of machine gun fire at the A-10. Outside, >> A-10 Rattler #755 strikes A-10 Warthog II #1660 with Machineguns . << Ace says winningly, "That one was a little close! Are you going to be able to get us over the administrative complex, Wisp?" Wisp nods quickly. "Hold on, I'm working on it..." Rock'n Roll says, "If we hang out too much longer, we might blow up before we get there..." Wisp returns the greeting from the machine gun with an AIM-90 from one wing as she moves around to make a push for the administration area. Ace nods quickly, watching the other A-10 closely Outside, >> A-10 Warthog II #1660 critically strikes A-10 Rattler #755 with AIM-90! << Outside, A-10 Rattler #755 is rocked by a missile exploding near it and it is streaming smoke. The Pilot engages the VTOL as an airbrake and than after the A-10 passes reengages forward thrust and slips behind the A-10. As soon as the range closes enough the pilot triggers a long burst from the Gatling Cannon. Wisp yanks her stick sideways quickly, swearing as the cannon bursts start firing. "Okay... I'm not going to be playing around with that for too long..." She pulls around quickly to do a quick heavy turn, to spin around and fire on the other jet, then loop back for the complex, clicking the machine guns in between Outside, >> A-10 Warthog II #1660 strikes A-10 Rattler #755 with Machine-Cannon . << Outside, A-10 Rattler #755 is hit with more fire and slowly noses over..... Luckily for the pilot it doesn't explode. The pilot is able to bail out. Wisp smiles very slowly, flying onward. "Much better..." She pushes the throttle, making sure to adjust for the damage. Rock'n Roll whews. "Nice going, Wisp." Cobra Base - Command Sector This small cluster of buildings lies just off of the main road, directly in the center of the base. Serving the purpose of a command area, its primary function is to provide administrative offices and a communications center. In addition, one of the structures was built specifically for command staff quarters, with the rear of the building overlooking the parade deck. Standing in the center of this cluster of buildings is a forty-foot tall pole, from which is proudly flown a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. ;Contents: * A-10 Warthog II #1660 * Major Bludd Outside, A-10 Warthog II #1660 comes barreling in with some damage but still intact. It starts aiming for targets sighting down things as it moves for an flyover of the offices. Ace grins at Rock'n, shouting over the engine. "Never a good idea to bet against Wisp's piloting skills. Prepare to punch out!" Rock'n Roll grins. "You got it, Ace!" Ace says, “Ready, Wisp? We're bailing out!" Wisp nods. "I'm ready." Ace gives the signal, and jumps, his modified parasail harshly braking his velocity as he descends rapidly towards the cluster of Cobra buildings. Rock'n Roll says, "Right behind ya, Ace!" A-10 Warthog II #1660> Rock'n Roll follows suit as soon as Ace is clear. Ace parasails in, cutting loose at the last moment and landing hard, trying to duck and roll gracefully. A-10 Warthog II #1660> Wisp lines up the road itself, deciding that dropping a bomb somewhere away from the actual attack area would be nice for appearances, and to drive the locals nuts. Rock'n Roll struggles with the parasail. It's been a long time since he practiced this kind of thing. He gets a foot caught as he comes in for a landing. He goes down in a tumbling heap and skids to a painful stop just short of the administrative offices building. Ace rolls into a combat crouch. "Rock'n Roll! Keep the hoi polloi at bay while I find Scarlett and Temera!" Preceding Baroness comes a small, undermanned squad of Alley Vipers. They rush towards the fallen Rock'n Roll, leaving Ace to Major Bludd.... Of course, that was their FIRST mistake... Rushing a Heavy Machine Gunner.... Major Bludd un-slings his assault rifle and levels it at Ace. Today is not a day for banter, it would seem, as he opens fire without a word. A-10 Warthog II #1660> Wisp drops her bomb, trying to use it to keep the common troopers away from the Joes, without really hurting anything. Ace scans the buildings, intent on figuring out the most likely one the Joe hostages are kept in. He's a master at assessing situations and subtle clues, and making instinctual decisions that "luckily" turn out correct. However, in his focus on the buildings, he fails to notice Major Bludd locking a bead on his until rounds strike the protective ceramic plates in his armor. Rock'n Roll disentangles himself from the parasail and turns to look into the hidden faces of a squad of Alley Vipers. He rescues his M-60 machinegun from the trashed parasail and opens fire on the masked troopers. Ace barely manages to keep his feet, turning towards Bludd and firing on the run. And the poor Alley Vipers run right into the hail of lead. Many drop. The rest, fire wildly at Rock'n'Roll Rock'n Roll hits the dirt, rolling to one side as the troops continue their advance. He risks a glance toward Ace, who seems to still be on his feet, and fires off another burst at the Alley Vipers >> Ace strikes Major Bludd with Smg . << The last of the Alley Vipers falls. However, behind them comes the Dark-Leather Clad form of Baroness, with her Steyr-AUG. She looks rather unhappy, not that the Alley-Vipers have fallen before Rock'n'Roll, but because her Rattler was shot out from under her. Time for a little payback, she thinks. Major Bludd drops to a knee, reducing his profile, and fires off a burst from his assault rifle as Ace runs toward him. >> Major Bludd strikes Ace with Ak-47 . << Ace runs at Bludd, still firing, still trying to assess his surroundings and judge where the Joes are being held based on the dispersal of troops and their behavior. >> Ace misses Major Bludd with Smg . << Rock'n Roll gets to his feet, staring down the advancing Baroness. A-10 Warthog II #1660> Wisp keeps flying overhead and trying evasion around and above them, trying to drop another bomb in to keep the vipers away from the boys. She lets another one go away from the guys fighting, smiling a little as she does it. Baroness continues on towards Rock'n'Roll. She says not a word, her AUG coming down towards Rock'n'Roll, but she is on Burst setting, not single shot, so accuracy is low at the moment. She will advance a little, and see if he lets her get a good shot in. Major Bludd leaps to his feet, darting away from Ace's line of fire and directly toward the pilot. He swings the butt of his rifle up toward Ace's head. Ace dodges the attack deftly, bring up the hot barrel of his own weapon and lancing it at Bludd's good eye. >> Ace strikes Major Bludd with Smash. << Rock'n Roll sees the Baroness advancing toward him, her weapon out. Much as he doesn't like the idea of shooting at a woman, this particular woman is one for whom he's prepared to make an exception. Scarlett and Temera won't get rescued if he lets his sensibilities get him killed... he opens fire. >> Rock'n Roll misses Baroness with M-60 . << Baroness continues to advance, as the m-60 rounds go over her head. She murmers, "You'll have to do better than that, Rock'n'Roll." She triggers a burst at the Machine Gunner. "My turn." She calls out. >> Baroness strikes Rock'n Roll with Assault-Rifle . << Rock'n Roll winces as he's hit, but keeps up his fire. >> Rock'n Roll misses Baroness with M-60 . << The odd tactic takes Bludd by surprise. By some miracle he manages to avoid having his remaining eye put out, but Ace's rifle slams into the side of his head, sending skewers of pain down his cheek and directly into the previously injured jaw. Bludd staggers aside, dizzy. Baroness chuckles softly, "Poor man. You can't me if your heart is not in it." She, on the other hand, seems to have no issues shooting the man. She lets loose a quick burst again. >> Baroness strikes Rock'n Roll with Assault-Rifle . << Ace knows that was a lucky hit, and in any normal stand-up fight Bludd would clean his clock. However, Ace knows how to push a streak when he's hot, and leaps past the dazed Bludd, and into the medical building, hoping his luck holds and he's picked the right building. Rock'n Roll backs up, his back bumping into the wall of the building behind him. The Baroness' rounds sink painfully into his flesh. Still, his finger's on the trigger... >> Rock'n Roll misses Baroness with M-60 . << Ace retreats to Cobra Base - Medical Services. Cobra Base - Medical Services First and foremost, this large building serves as Cobra's infirmary. Many examination rooms line the hallways, while several other rooms have been devoted to surgery. Large open rooms with cots are set aside to treat large numbers of wounded if necessary. However, treating the troops is not the only purpose of this facility. The upper floors are dedicated to research laboratories, explaining the presence of a great many Techno-Vipers. ;Contents: * Ace * Drone * Brainwave Scanner * Holding Area * Techno-Viper 88 * Captive Hostages * Medi-Viper Squad * Viper Squad 1426 Techno-Viper 88 holds her gun across her chest. "Halt!" She gives a sideways glance to the Vipers actually trained for this stuff. Ace bursts into the room, the sound of gunfire behind him. The Vipers turn at Ace's entrance. Their rifles lower. Viper Squad 1426 says, "Yeah. Like she said. Halt." Holding Area> Scarlett looks up at the crashing open of the door, and tries not to let out a groan as she sees Ace?? ACE?? The best the Joes could do was send in a Jet Jockey to rescue her? Oh well, hopefully he lives through this, and doesn't join her in a Cell. "Hey! Vipers, You are dead. Snake-Eyes in disguise!" Ace says winningly, "Uh, yeah. That's right. I'm really Snake-Eyes. Drop your weapons." The Vipers stare Ace down, not dropping their weapons. "Give yourself up, Joe," growls one, "or we'll turn ya into hamburger." Techno-Viper 88 yells back over her shoulder. "I work in a lab all day. No clue who this Snake-Eyes is. He supposed to be scary or something?" Ace says, “Screw this. Duck, Scarlett!" He opens fire at the Vipers, spraying the room with his SMG >> Ace strikes Viper Squad 1426 with Smg . << The Vipers return fire as some of them drop to the floor, injured. Holding Area> Scarlett yells to Tem, "DOWN!" as she drops below the level of fire from Ace Viper Squad 1426 return fire! Holding Area> Temera braces and sighs at the firefight. "Slight problem with that..." >> Viper Squad 1426 misses Ace with Rifle . << Techno-Viper 88 looks over from her corner and sighs. "Ugh. This is SO not in my paygrade." She tries to take a shot at the intruder. >> Techno-Viper 88 strikes Ace with Rifle . << Ace rushes the room, deftly avoiding the rifle-fire of the Viper squadron. However, not expecting to be attacked by the technicians as well, he gets nailed by a round from a Techno-Viper, throwing off his trajectory. He grabs at the guards closes to the holding area, trying to throw them aside before pain eclipses adrenaline. Ace says winningly, "Scarlett! How do I get the holding area open? We have to move. Wisp is in the air, and Rock'n Roll is holding them off outside." >> Ace misses Viper Squad 1426 with Throw. << Holding Area> Scarlett calls out, "Not sure Ace... I was unconscious when we were brought in... Tem?" Ace tries to shove the larger guards aside, but grimaces as he realized they are too strong, and there are too many of them. Techno-Viper 88 runs over and tries to kick the Joe. >> Techno-Viper 88 misses Ace with Kick. << Holding Area> Temera glances over and frowns. "I'm not certain..." She sighs and squirms. "If I could get my restraints off I could get it open myself..." Viper Squad 1426 try to grab a hold of Ace, and hold him Ace dodges the Techno-Viper's kick, and attempts to keep free of the Vipers Holding Area> Scarlett moves to the Holding Cell door, and fiddles with it..... Ace turns his attention on the Techno-Viper. "You! Get this holding cell open!" He attempts to grab the Techno-Viper amidst the confusion. >> Ace succeeds with his generic combat roll on Techno-Viper 88. << Viper Squad 1426 says, "Get him! Don't let him get away!" The Viper Squad rain blows down on Ace, trying to pummel him into submission. Techno-Viper 88 looks at Ace. "Not likel...ack!" she says as she gets wrenched down. >> Viper Squad 1426 misses Ace with Bash. << Holding Area> Scarlett's door pops open. Obviously the random numbers she pushed, and the pounding she did worked.... She moves to Temera's cell to try again... Ace spins around, using the Techno-Viper as a human shield. "You'd better, or I'm using your head as a battering ram!" Holding Area> Temera glances out. "Try to shoot out my restraints, and I can pick it myself." >> Techno-Viper 88 fails her generic combat roll against Ace. << Techno-Viper 88 struggles and tries to get out of Ace's grip, with no luck. Holding Area> Scarlett sighs, "I don't have a gun... Let me try again...." Ace catches that, and draws his pistol. "Stand back!" he yells Holding Area> Scarlett dives for the ground, and her damaged shoulder cries out at her as she accidently rolls on it. Still using the Techno-Viper as a shield, Ace aims at Temera's door, hoping for a lucky shot. Rock'n Roll staggers into the medical facility, wishing it were a friendly one. His pistol still in his hand, he moves toward the sounds of scuffle. Ace is surrounded by a mob of Vipers, and is bleeding from several wounds. He holds a Techno-Viper hostage in one arm, and he's just shot out the lock to Temera's door with the pistol in his other hand. Ace quotes Prime, "Luckily, I have a very delicate lockpicking technique." *blam* Viper Squad 1426 continue to pummel Ace. >> Viper Squad 1426 misses Ace with Punch. << Drone says, "Your Viper Squad need to go back to remedial training. :)" Holding Area> Temera watches that and glances over. "Now if someone can get me out of the restraints..." Holding Area> Scarlett forces herself to move towards Temera, to free her from the restraints... Joe Blaster says, "Go, Joe!" One hand grasping the slash across his belly and the other his sidearm, Rock comes around the corner and sees Ace at the center of a Viper swarm. "Stupid Cobras," he mutters, firing off a shot at the Vipers. Ace says, “Scarlett! Can you get her free?" He struggles against the Viper masses, trying to hold onto his hostage. >> Techno-Viper 88 fails her generic combat roll against Ace. << Techno-Viper 88 once again tries to get free, but fails. >> Rock'n Roll strikes Viper Squad 1426 with Pistol . << Ace says, “The calvary! Just in time!" He tries to use Rock'n Roll's appearance to his advantage, and pistol-whip his way through the Viper Squad. >> Ace strikes Viper Squad 1426 with Bash. << Viper Squad 1426 scatter as they're hit, and open fire on the new arrival >> Viper Squad 1426 misses Rock'n Roll with Rifle . << Holding Area> Scarlett tries to rip the restraints from Tem's wrist, than slaps her forehead with her good hand, and unbuckles the restraints. Must be the shoulder wound still causing her issues. That has to be it. A few more Vipers trickle in, weapons blazing. Ace says, "What kind of self-respecting bachelor doesn't own shackles?" Holding Area> Scarlett is unable to keep her feet, "Dammit...." Her knees buckle and she looks at Tem, "Well, you're free...." Scarlett leaves the Holding Area. She has arrived. Techno-Viper 88 gives up struggling, and tries to use the butt of her rifle to jam down on Ace's foot. >> Techno-Viper 88 strikes Ace with Bash. << Holding Area> Temera swears quickly and slices through any restraints Red couldn't get. Only one needed opening after all. She hops up off the table and rushes out promptly, to engage the vipers. She leaves the Holding Area. She has arrived. Ace cries out as the Techno-Viper slams the butt of her rifle down on his foot. He lets go, and limps for the door. "Come on!" he yells to Scarlett and Temera. "We're going!" Scarlett can't move very fast, can't even hold a gun in her hand. She moves as quick as she can towards the Exit, and mutters, "This might be the shortest rescue in history....." >> Ace retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Scarlett, Rock'n Roll, Techno-Viper 88, and Temera. << >> Rock'n Roll retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Scarlett, Ace, Techno-Viper 88, and Temera. << Scarlett moves through the door... maybe if Cobra sees her, they won't shoot. Or maybe they will, but it's time.... Viper Squad 1426 try to grab Temera and throw her back in the cell. >> Viper Squad 1426 fails its generic combat roll against Temera. << Techno-Viper 88 backs against a wall in the corner. She doesn't want to get grabbed again. Ace flees back out to the Command Sector Cobra Base - Command Sector This small cluster of buildings lies just off of the main road, directly in the center of the base. Serving the purpose of a command area, its primary function is to provide administrative offices and a communications center. In addition, one of the structures was built specifically for command staff quarters, with the rear of the building overlooking the parade deck. Standing in the center of this cluster of buildings is a forty-foot tall pole, from which is proudly flown a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. ;Contents: * Ace * Rock'n Roll * Scarlett * Baroness * A-10 Warthog II #1660 * Major Bludd Ace staggers outside, bleeding and looking a lot less debonair Baroness is a little shell shocked from the bomb, and doesn't notice the Joes pouring out of the Medical Facility. Damn that A-10 Joe Col. Ace says, "Ready for evac, Wisp! Get us out of here!" Joe lil Wisp says, "Acknowledged....." A-10 Warthog II #1660> Wisp pulls back around and tries to scrape the ground of the main road to evac the others, the jet canopy popping open quickly. Joe lil Wisp says, "It's open, hurry in." Outside, Temera stumbles right out behind, hurriedly. Outside, Rock'n Roll boards the Warthog. Outside, Scarlett is leaning on the least injured of the Joes. She murmurs, "I hope the Calvary is coming..." Of course, which Joe is the least hurt, is debatable. She moves towards the A-10. Outside, Scarlett boards the Warthog. Ace staggers onto the plane, and orders Wisp to get them home. He then promptly passes out from blood loss.